The Final War
by kuntakintae
Summary: With Starkiller Base Destroyed, The Resistance has finally managed to gain the opportunity to fight back and gain the upper hand. Rey has left to find the famed Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, to be trained and ready to face Kylo Ren and his master, Surpreme Leader Snoke. Will they be able to defeat The New Order? Or will it be all for naught? FinnxRey
1. Chapter 1

**So uh I recently got really interested in star wars with the recent movie and decided "Hey, why not write something about it," and yea, here I am.**

 **I'm well aware I have been neglecting the rest of my stories(If any of my other readers see this) and i'm sorry but i'm taking a break as I get over the writer's block for life's complications (Lel)**

 **This is not a poe/finn story(While the first chapter seems to hint it but I assure you it's not as I don't think they match that well and I think Finn and Rey mean more to each other as they can relate much better to each other and stuff) and yea this chapter is just an intro to everything going on and if you see a lot of grammar and typos here it's cuz I really can't be bothered about them in an author's note(This might make some of you dislike me but well I'm not writing to please you so :P)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kuntakintae**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The monotonous, never-ending sounds emitted from the machine that was tracing Finn's heartbeat filled every inch of the room, causing a dreary atmosphere to settle in the air.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Poe Dameron, the star pilot of the resistance asked Leia, the general of said resistance.

"I don't know," Leia answered truthfully, staring with weary eyes at Finn's unmoving body, her eyes still red and puffy from crying for her lost son, Ben, and her recently deceased husband, Han Solo.

Poe clenched his fist as he stared at the machine, allowing the constant ' _beep_ ' to reassure him that his good friend, his brother-in-arms was still alive.

They had had a major victory. By destroying the Starkiller base, the New Order's military power had diminished significantly for the time being, ensuring at least a year or two of temporary peace as they sit back to lick their wounds and heal. Just the thing the resistance needed.

While the New Republic had not contributed much to the Resistance, believing that as long as they did not help them, the New Order would not bother them, they had still been a source of income and equipment-albeit a small one, but one nevertheless. With the complete destruction of the New Republic, The Resistance had to find a new supplier for equipment and search for more sources of income. The problems it faced paled in comparison to The New Orders', but it was enough of a hassle to occupy and distract The Resistance from attacking The New Order for the time being.

Being a pilot of warplanes, trained to battle in the skies and space, Poe had found himself pretty much unneeded and useless as the leaders started to discuss about ways to improve the technology, economy and stability The Resistance. He may have been somewhat competent in battle tactics, but when it came to anything other than that, his mind would always be devoid of any useful ideas.

Thus, he had found the next best thing beside flying in a fighter jet- watching over his newest brother-in-arms, Finn.

"You seem to care deeply for him," Leia commented as she felt Poe's worry for his friend rolling off him in waves.

"He helped me off the blasted ship. He rescued me and brought hope when I felt that there was no longer any hope for me. I'd say he's a godsend," Poe replied, his eyes never leaving the machine.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that," Leia spoke up. Poe knew that whatever she was about to say was going to be extremely important, judging by the tone of her voice.

"Why, of all the clones in The New Order, was he the only one to defect? After so many years, if it were a normalcy, we would have heard of at least ten people defecting, and yet for the past few years, only he has defected. It makes me wonder…" The more Leia talked, the more Poe thought that she was talking to herself instead of to him.

Suddenly, Leia's attention focused in on Finn, a frown creasing her forehead as she stared at Finn, as though she was trying to find confirmation in something or searching for an answer. Poe stared at Leia in confusion, but decided not to ask. Leia had a lot on her shoulders- it wasn't the best time to interrogate her about it.

After a few more minutes of silence, safe for irritating machine that assured Finn was still alive, Leia finally took her focus away from Finn.

"I have some things I need to attend to. I trust you'll alert us if any changes happen?" Leia said in an inquiring tone, to which Poe merely nodded his head, acknowledging that he understood while deciding question about her abrupt departure.

"Then I'll take my leave," Leia dismissed herself, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her, leaving Poe to think contemplate about everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

It had been three weeks since the destruction of the Starkiller Base, and two weeks since Rey had left to search for Luke Skywalker. Ever since then, there hadn't been any updates from her yet. It was to be expected though- the planet that the famed Jedi Master was currently residing in was quite a few systems away from where they were currently based at.

If Poe were to guess, it would take at least three weeks for Rey to find Luke Skywalker- two weeks to reach the planet, and a week to scour the entire planet-, though with all the force-sensing stuff that the Jedi possessed, she may actually find him much more easily.

He and Rey hadn't talked much, but they did share something in common- they both cared for Finn. Finn had, after all, managed to save their lives within the minuscule number of days they had gotten to know him- with him risking his life to free Poe from the clutches of Ren and fighting off said Sith till Rey regained consciousness.

Not counting the fact that without him, the planet they were currently residing in would probably have been blown to bits by now- the resistance and all their lives along with it.

If Finn had not defected, had not rescued him, had not chosen to accompany Rey, had not joined the Resistance, all of them would have lost their lives. They all- everyone in the Resistance- owed their lives to him.

Yet while the Resistance had celebrated their survival and major victory, the person who had made it all possible was lying in a coma, in a room at a remote area in the base of the Resistance. Poe wondered where was the justice in that.

"Sir, you are needed in the conference area immediately," A man's voice broke his chain of thoughts. He turned to see a rebel troop standing at the doorway.

"What for?" He asked.

"They did not specify the details, sir, but I believe it is about the Jedi Rey," The soldier replied evenly. Poe sighed.

"Thanks," Poe nodded, dismissing the soldier before standing up slowly to make his way to the conference room. He stopped at the doorway and gave one last glance behind at the still form lying on the bed.

" _Wake up soon, Finn,"_ He thought silently as he turned and continued to make his way to the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I just want to say these few things okay HAHA**

 **I DO NOT REALLY KNOW EVERY SINGLE TINY DETAIL ABOUT STAR WARS. And okay the idea in my head actually involved star wars force unleashed(Which is hated I know but I wanted to use Galen) but star wars rebels came out which I'm not too clear about since I didn't watch it so yeaa pardon me if it doesn't follow the star wars rebel wars plotline.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kuntakintae**

* * *

Rey honestly didn't know what to think when she laid her eyes upon the robed figure that was said to be _the_ Luke Skywalker.

On the outside, he looked like a decrepit old man, his body hunched slightly and countless wrinkles lining his aged face. As she stared into his eyes, all she could see was a man bound by guilt, shame and regrets. Really, with all her observations, he looked like a broken old man, weak and feeble. One would not expect their hero figure to be like _that._

Yet, she was sure that while he was definitely old, and definitely a broken man, he was not weak. Or feeble. Not in the slightest.

When she had battled Kylo Ren, she had been awed and filled with dread as she saw how much dark force energy he was emitting. She had _felt_ the dark energy swirling around her wildly, engulfing the entire area and causing her to feel weak, heavy and filled with panic and fear.

Ever since she had learned about the force and became somewhat attuned with it, she had been keenly observing and speculating around, trying to gauge how much attuned to the force each person she passed by was.

Kylo Ren was at least a thousand times more attuned and more powerful in the force-albeit the dark side, but the force nevertheless- than any person she had ever come across- save maybe Padme.

Yet, compared to the man before her, Kylo Ren's power felt like an ant. Once she entered his presence, it was as though she was submerged completely, dragged down deep into the force. The force he emitted around him was as vast, as huge, as mysterious and as powerful as a sea.

If Kylo Ren was strong, Luke Skywalker was- in simple terms- terrifying.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The old man's weary, guilt-ridden voice travelled across the air. His words boomed loudly in her ears even though the strong gusts of winds around them should have muffled his voice.

"I am Rey, and I am here in search of the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, to train under him," Rey answered as calmly as she could, her outstretched hand remaining where it was, still pointing the lightsabre Maz had given her to him.

The old man stared at her with unreadable eyes, his face betraying no emotion as observed and scrutinised her, causing her to shift uncomfortably. It was as though he wasn't only seeing her appearance, but something much deeper in her as well- as though he was staring straight into her soul and studying it. It disturbed her to no end when she realised that that was probably what he was doing.

However, she had never been one to back down, and this time wasn't any different. One thing she knew was that this mission of hers was of the _utmost_ importance not only for herself or to The Resistance, but to the entire galaxy as well.

She was completely sure that Kylo Ren had survived the explosion of the planet. She didn't know how she knew- she just did.

She also knew that with he wouldn't spend the next few months lying around and doing nothing. It was pretty much a given fact that he would totally immerse himself in training to be a powerful Sith- under whatever powerful master he had.

If she were to survive in their next encounter, she needed to be trained.

She nearly jumped when the old man suddenly straightened up and stared at her more intensely. It was as though the old, broken man she had seen just a few seconds ago had never existed. The old man standing in front of her now was alert and focused. No longer were his eyes dull and no longer was his body hunched. Instead, she realised that he was significantly taller than her when he was standing at his full height. His eyes, too, was suddenly filled with life as he stared at her more intensely than before.

"You…what is your name again?" His voice, though still heavy and guilt-ridden, was much clearer, louder and firmer than before as he questioned her.

"Rey," She answered simply. Although she was thoroughly confused by his sudden change of behaviour, she knew it wasn't the right time to question him. Questions could be asked later when he had accepted her as his apprentice. She did not want to risk irritating him and making the chances of him disagreeing to her request even higher.

The old man kept quiet for an agonizingly long time, not saying a word as his eyes bore down on her. Rey merely shifted from foot to foot, her eyes wandering everywhere but the old man's face.

The situation was so alien to her that she didn't know what to do. When she had lived as a scavenger for most of her life until recently, she had never captured someone's attention for such a long time. She was an orphan left behind by a family she had never known, a scavenger who survived on the scrap metal abandoned like trash by others, a loner with no value and future.

A nobody.

Yet here was somebody who had been staring at her for minutes without saying anything. While she had gotten her fair share of attention from Finn, Chewie and Han Solo, she hadn't been in this kind of situation before- with someone's literally _full_ attention on her. She could _feel_ that all his thoughts were directed at her.

It was actually pretty amazing how he could do that. Normal humans would have at least a few distracting thoughts in their heads no matter how much they focused on something. Yet here was this old man, undivided attention bearing down on her.

She ultimately placed the reason for this anomaly on him being a Jedi.

"Tell me," The old man finally began to speak. "Where were you living for your entire life?"

"Jakku."

"That waste planet?" A slight hint of amusement and surprise seeped into his voice.

"I was left there by my family when I was young. I don't remember anything much about my younger years," Rey replied with a shrug as she explained.

The old man kept quiet for a few more seconds as he internalised the new information before speaking.

"Tell me one more thing," As he began to speak, Rey felt a little shocked when she detected a hint of great grief- greater than the usual, that is.

"Is Han Solo dead?" Rey felt as though a thousand knifes pierced right through her heart when she heard his question.

Han Solo had been the only father figure in her life. Although they had only known each other for no more than two weeks, she had started to see him as though her was her own father- a father she never had.

Then he had died, by the hands of a son who didn't know how blessed he was to have a family wanting him back.

"…Yes," She said, her voice cracking as she quietly replied. She almost choked as she sensed a huge sudden wave of grief from Luke through the force.

It dawned on her that if anyone were to feel devastated by Han Solo's death other than Leia, it would be Luke. After all, Luke and Han had fought side by side in the war all those years ago and were probably like brothers to each other- maybe even closer than blood brothers could ever be.

She started to study the expression of the old man, trying to spot any emotion, but to no avail. His mask was perfect, and the only way she knew he was grieving was due to the force.

She decided to keep quiet, allowing the old man time to grieve. Judging by the sadness and pain she herself had experienced when she saw Han get stabbed by the blasted lightsabre and fall to his demise, she could only imagine how much pain Luke was experiencing,

After a few minutes of silence between them safe for the howling winds, Luke finally gave a long, deep sigh. He then raised his hand and focused on the lightsabre in Rey's hand. The lightsabre flew from her grasp straight into his hand.

Rey observed Luke carefully as he held the lightsabre, his eyes moving up and down it, taking in every detail.

Finally, he looked up and straight into her eyes, gazing at her as though he was looking straight into her soul. Rey desperately wanted to look away, but there seemed to be some invisible force that kept her from doing so.

As she stared back, she noticed a spark in those dull blue eyes.

"Indeed, I am Luke Skywalker, and pertaining to your request- I accept."


End file.
